


Emergencies

by 8ounce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, honorable mention of superman, inspired by a shirt i own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Summary: Suddenly Kara's got a lot of emergencies.





	Emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> https://68.media.tumblr.com/d7f4f0c1feaab97d6600cfecd1ccdd36/tumblr_opz5pt33le1wphg0bo1_1280.jpg  
> this is the shirt that inspired this fic. i own it and i wear it often. :)

               “Babe? What’s this?” Kara was in the kitchen making breakfast when the sound of her girlfriend’s voice floated out from her bedroom. The blonde rolled her eyes.

               “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific, Lena. What’s what?” Kara called back, plating breakfast and pouring coffee before taking a much-needed sip from her own mug. Groaning at the first hit of caffeine of the day, Kara was glad that her girlfriend was rich _and_ a coffee snob. Lena always brought over the best coffee beans and Kara was definitely _not_ complaining. The brunette in question came padding out from the bedroom, in a pair of Kara’s sweats and her bra, a t-shirt clutched in her hand. The blonde tilted her head. “You know normally those go _on_ the body, right?” The blonde grinned, catching her girlfriend around the waist and smoothing her palms over warm skin. “Not that I’m complaining. The view is absolutely spectacular.” Kara pulled the brunette closer and kissed her softly. Lena hummed contently.

               “Mm I like this new coffee I brought over.” Kara grinned lazily at the CEO’s remark and handed her a mug. The brunette took a sip and hummed again.  “What’s this?” Lena put down the mug, finally holding out the t shirt she was clutching. Kara frowned, glancing at the shirt. Lena held it out, and Kara’s eyes widened. On the front of the thin, white, men’s t-shirt were the faded words “In Case of Emergency, Tear My Shirt Off,” with the House of El crest at the bottom. Lena put a hand on her hip and lifted an eyebrow. Kara felt her heart skip a beat, before she finally remembered and giggled.

               “It’s from Clark.” The blonde blushed bright red and she ducked her head furtively, snickering. “I went to go visit him in Metropolis and Superman’s got a lot of…female fans.” Kara giggled. “A girl gave it to him, after we’d caught a bunch of bank robbers. She couldn’t have been older than 18.” Lena grinned and sat down beside Kara, sipping on her coffee. “Anyway, she made him this shirt and he thanked her and everything, but it was too small for him so he gave it to me instead.” Kara grinned at the memory. “I wear it to sleep a lot.” She added. “It’s an old t-shirt.” Lena grinned before slowly tugging on the shirt.

               “Well it’s mine now.” Lena whispered, leaning up to kiss Kara deeply. “So you know what to do in case there’s ever an emergency.” The brunette husked as she gently bit down on Kara’s lip. The blonde grinned and kissed her back, breakfast forgotten.

               “Do I ever….”


End file.
